Ressemblance
by Kaelyne19
Summary: Une décision lourde à prendre...


**Bonjour à tous ! A toutes !**

 **Comment allez-vous !? Me revoilà dans un nouvel OS et j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **Rien ne m'appartient !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sur la pointe d'une corniche, assise avec les jambes repliés sur la poitrine, ses bras l'enlacèrent entièrement. La tête nichait au creux des genoux, Supergirl porta un regard au loin encore incertaine de ses choix et de son avenir. Au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, un des plus haut de National City, ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltaient au grès du vent, fouettant de temps à autre son visage. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, n'éprouva pas le besoin de les remettre en ordre, tant ses pensées pouvaient être confuse. Protéger. A plusieurs centaines de mètre de la circulation, de l'agitation des rues bondés, elle profitait de la sérénité qu'apporter cette nuit sans lune. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'héroïne observe un autre immeuble, tout aussi haut, portant l'emblème « L-Corp ». Le fief des Luthors dans cette ville, mais avant tout le bureau de Lena Luthors. Son amie. Un haut le coeur se fit sentir. Son amour. Grace à sa vue, elle pouvait aisément l'épier sans se faire remarquer, apaiser un instant ses tourments. Lentement, des images, des sons et des émotions, datant d'une soirée de la semaine dernière, lui revinrent en mémoire.

* * *

Ce soir là, Kara avait été convié par Miss Luthors pour une entrevue sur un nouveau projet humanitaire, car malgré son pédigrée peu reluisant, celle-ci mettait tout en oeuvre pour redorer le blason de sa belle-famille déchue. Pour l'attirer, Lena lui assurait l'exclusivité, Kara ne pouvait refuser en tant que journaliste mais surtout en tant qu'amie. Suite à l'appel, son coeur s'emballa sous le coup de ses émotions, un joie intense revigora son corps et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Sans un mot, elle quitta son travail et se précipita à son appartement. La jeune fille avait une heure pour aller à son rendez-vous, elle se devait de trouver la tenue adéquate. Ouvrant en grand son armoire, et sans perdre de vue son objectif, elle envoya un message à sa soeur.

 _« Je la vois ce soir, que faire ? »._

Une fois le téléphone lançait sur le lit, elle utilisa sa super vitesse pour s'apprêter. Pendant de longue minutes, un simple courant d'air agitait la chambre, les rideaux ainsi que les meubles, à de nombreuses reprises des vêtements valsés à travers la pièce. Kara essaya de multiple tenue sans réellement trouver son bonheur, celles-ci était où trop sage, trop habillé ou tout simplement inadapté. Seul le son de son portable arrêta cette folle course, elle lu immédiatement le message, alors que son chemisier était encore ouvert.

 _« Ai confiance, Fonce. »_

Un léger sourire dessina ses lèvres, même séparées par des kilomètres à cause d'une mission militaire, Alex trouvait toujours les mots lui remontant le moral. Très simple, certes, mais efficace, la soutenant dans tous ses choix, même les plus risqués. Elle boutonna son chemiser, laissa volontairement un ou deux boutons ouverts pour plus de glamour, et en se retournant vers le miroir, Kara se décida enfin. Prête. Elle s'observa une dernière fois et un fin soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, cette dernière aurait tant aimé montrer son véritable visage à Lena, sans se camoufler, sans fioritures. Impossible, elle pourrait la reconnaître en quelques secondes, brisant leur relation, si cher à ses yeux. Finalement et à contre coeur, elle attacha ses longs cheveux, remis en place ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez, après avoir peigné légèrement ses cils avec du mascara.

Kara marcha lentement vers le lieu le bureau de son amie, une bouteille de vin sous le bras, oubliant presque le but de cet entretien. A chacun de ses pas la rapprochant de cette femme si charismatique, sa respiration devenait anarchique, presque incontrôlable, elle se mettait définitivement trop de pression. Devant une grande porte vitré et avant de rencontré le garde qui la conduirait à son amie, la jeune fille se rappela les conseils de sa soeur. Respire, reste calme et surtout toi-même. Des mots précieux, si souvent prononçaient par la scientifique. Cela l'apaisa immédiatement et lui donna la force d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Les mains légèrement moites, elle patienta dans l'ascenseur, puis devant une porte immaculé juste derrière le garde qui attendait une réponse. Kara respira profondément, garda au maximum son calme malgré les battements de son coeur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila une femme magnifique orné d'une longue robe noire. Ses cheveux bruns remontaient en chignon, un léger collier agrémentait son cou et le tout tranchait avec le rouge vif de ses lèvres, finement dessiner. Parfaite.

« Melle Danvers, entrez, je vous attendais ! »

Kara esquissa un léger sourire au son de sa voix, légèrement suave. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit la bouteille de vin et referma la porte.

« Il ne fallait pas ! » S'exclama Lena en lisant l'étiquette. « Je le connais celui-ci, c'est une bonne année ! »  
« J'ai fait confiance au vendeur, pour tout vous avouez… » Répondit la journaliste, le regard fixé sur son amie.

Cette dernière capta son regard, offrit un petit sourire en coin avant de l'invitait à s'asseoir sur le sofa. Kara s'exécuta, charmée autant par la multitude des amuses-bouches disposés sur la table basse, que par cette femme qui se mouvait gracieusement sous ses yeux.  
Lena, consciente dû regard posé sur elle, faisait de son mieux pour ne pas défaillir tant il était intense. Elle pouvait presque le sentir courir sur son corps, remontait de ses jambes partiellement dévoilée jusqu'à sa nuque dégageait par sa coiffure surélevé. Elle fit beaucoup d'effort pour rester neutre, garder la tête froide, face à cette attirance flagrante.

La bouteille, enfin débouchée, elle vint s'assoir près de son invitée et les servit à tour de rôle. Toutes deux entamèrent la discussion autour du but de sa visite, parler travaille donnait un peu de répit à leur émotions. Kara, calepin en main, écoutait attentivement son discours, aussi passionnée par l'idée innovante que par la prestance de son amie. Elle donnait vie à son histoire, mêlant geste fluide et regard pétillant, totalement absorbé par son travail. Au fil des verres de vins, les deux amies se détendirent, la journaliste délaissa son stylo, oublia l'interview pour s'investir dans la conversation qui avait dérivé sur des banalités du quotidien. Elles passaient simplement un bon moment en compagnie de l'autre.

Durant une heure, les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent dans un petit jeu de séduction, simplement guidés par leurs émotions. Sous entendu. Regard discret. Sourire. Une certaine ambiguïté s'installait autant dans leur discussion que dans leur comportement.

Le corps entièrement tournée vers Kara, de plus en plus proche, Lena posa un bras sur le haut du sofa, les jambes croisées, l'échancrure de sa robe montrant de longues jambes finement dessinés. Attirante. Ce seul mot faisait battre le coeur de la journaliste. D'un regard troublant, elle l'observa amenait son verre à ses lèvres, suivit la gorgée de vin jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Séduisante. Kara laissa un soupir s'échappé, la chaleur de son corps grimpant dangereusement.

« Ah tiens, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de ma mère ce matin ! »  
« Ah bon ? »

SuperGirl sentit cette proximité lui brouillait les idées, lui donnait des frissons, elle aimait effleuré sa peau à chaque mouvement de ses bras.

« Oui, elle voulait encore me féliciter ! » Répondit-elle en soupirant, le regard baissé, plus sombre.  
« C'est bien, peut-être qu'elle se rends compte de tout ce que vous faites ! »  
« J'aimerais mais c'est encore un mensonge ! Un stratagème pour mieux m'entraîner dans les vices de ma famille. »  
« Vous en êtes sûre ? » Demanda Kara, soucieuse, en voyant une fragilité dans ses yeux.  
« Vous êtes naïve ! Elle a utilisé cela sur moi pendant des années ! »

Naturellement, sans vraiment réfléchir au conséquence, la journaliste posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra, un frisson parcouru son corps, elle voulu la retirer pour éviter toute tentation mais Lena l'emprisonna fermement. Cette dernière observa intensément le bleu de ses yeux avant de prononcer.

« Je hais le mensonge. » Elle pesa ses mots. « J'espère que l'on sera toujours sincère l'une envers l'autre… »

Kara mis une fraction de seconde avant de répondre par un large sourire. Ses mots résonnaient comme un couperet prêt à tomber, un dur retour à la réalité. Elle reprit rapidement le dessus, mettant de côté toute ses craintes et se concentra sur la chaleur de sa main, la douceur de sa peau.  
Lena ne se rendit compte de rien, trop absorbé par son sourire innocent, ce regard tendre. Elle en oubliait même les convenances, aidés par l'alcool coulant dans ses veines. Ses doigts dessinèrent des formes imaginaire sur la paume de la journaliste, elle s'amusait à l'écouter parler d'une maladresse à son travail qui lui valut les foudres de sa patronne… Grisée par ses émotions, elle respira le doux parfum de son amie, une odeur familière, impossible de trouver l'origine de ce souvenir. Ce parfum lui procura un sentiment de sécurité, très agréable.

Malheureusement, de son côté, Kara ne parvenait pas à mettre totalement de côté ses craintes, ses sensations restaient chevillés à son coeur. Elle tenta de les dissiper en prenant une gorgée de vin mais elle tapa le bord de la table avec le pied du verre et renversa la moitié de son contenu.

« Et bien quand on parle justement de maladresse ! » S'exclama Lena, rieuse.  
« Moi dans toute ma splendeur ! » Ajouta la journaliste.

Elle esquissa un sourire crispé en se levant pour nettoyer sa bêtise sous le regard amusé de son amie. La main posée sur la bouche, cette dernière tenta de maîtrisé son fou rire, en vain. Avec légèreté, elles rigolèrent ensemble.

« Je crois que cela signifie qu'il est temps que je m' en aille ! » S'exclama Kara difficilement.

Lena arrêta de sourire immédiatement, le regard voilé par la peine. L'atmosphère bonne enfant retomba comme un soufflet.

« Déjà ? »  
« Il est tard ! » Répondit-elle en regardant sa montre.

La PDG de L-Corp acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se leva en lissant les plis imaginaire de sa robe. Elle s'avança vers son amie, l'aida à mettre sa veste et réajusta le col de son chemisier, naturellement. Dans un profond silence, où leur coeur battaient à l'unisson, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et reflétèrent une palette d'émotion.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée ! » S'exprima la journaliste, la voix fébrile.  
« Moi aussi… » Répondit Lena, son visage se rapprocha de son oreille et poursuivit dans un murmure. « Je ne l'oublierait jamais. »

Cette dernière déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amie. Si proche, Kara ferma les yeux à ce contact, elle aurait tant voulu le prolongé. A contre coeur, elle resta stoïque, seul son regard parlait pour son coeur. Sans rien ajouter, elle s'écarta de Lena qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire puis s'enfuit presque de son bureau, le souffle court…

* * *

Et là voilà, ici, au sommet de ce gratte-ciel, en plein interrogation, des sentiments contradictoires animant son corps. Depuis ce jour, elle n'avait pas eu de contact avec son amie et plus les jours avançaient plus l'incertitude gagnait du terrain. Au loin, elle l'observa déambulait dans son bureau pendant de longue minutes se rappelant la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa main. Vivre. Elle ne pouvait rester ainsi à se morfondre, elle devait agir d'une manière ou d'une autre… Prise par un désir fou de s'aérer l'esprit, elle s'évanouit rapidement dans le ciel !

Une semaine plus tard.

De retour chez elle, à une heure tardive et après une journée harassante au service de Miss Grant, Kara s'avachit sur le sofa totalement épuisée. La sortie du magazine mensuelle était toujours une étape cruciale pour sa patronne, elle se donnait corps et âme, tout en demandant le même investissement de la part de ses employés. Kara souffla de fatigue en posant un bras sur sa tête. Malgré cette journée chargée, Lena était dans toutes ses pensées, derrière chaque mots prononcés, chaque geste. Cette dernière sentait son coeur battre un peu plus fort pour elle de jour en jour et cette sensation de tiraillement grandissait tout autant. Elle ne savait plus quelle décision prendre, tenter de vivre pleinement sa vie de femme ou choisir l'isolement que ses pouvoirs lui imposés. Un choix cruel à ses yeux. Elle voulait tellement lui dire la vérité, son amie ayant déjà bien assez souffert des mensonges venant de sa famille, elle ne méritait pas cela. Mais justement, elle était aussi l'héritière des Luthors et par conséquent, Kara s'exposait à un risque potentiel, non négligeable à entendre son cousin. Elle se sentait perdue, comme souvent, quand elle se liait avec les humains, à chaque fois, elle prenait la même décision, condamné inéluctablement ses envies, son coeur. Vivre. A présent, la situation était différente, elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, la désirait entièrement sans aucune barrière, elle n'avait jamais ressentit pareil sensation.

Kara se releva d'un bond, il fallait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir, cela ne menait à rien. Elle prit son téléphone portable, alla dans la messagerie mais au lieu de demander conseil à sa soeur, toujours en mission à l'autre bout du monde, ses doigts l'amenèrent sur une autre conversation.

 _« Je te souhaites une bonne soirée… »_

Envoyé. Kara sourit largement, contente de son initiative. Risqué, peut-être, sûrement, mais son envie passa avant ses interrogations. Aussitôt, elle partit dans sa chambre se changer pour une bonne nuit reposante mais revint dans le salon, en un éclair, à moitié démaquillé, quand son portable vibra sur la table basse.

 _« Elle sera excellente suite à ton message… Toi aussi, passe une bonne soirée, nuit ! Kiss »_

Son coeur rebondit en lisant ce message, beaucoup plus direct que le sien.

 _« Merci… Kiss »_

Elle reposa son appareil, un sourire rêveur gravé sur le visage. Les premiers messages d'une longue série, espérait-elle secrètement. Finalement, Kara alla se coucher, définitivement, cette nuit sera parfaite.

Le week end suivant…

SuperGirl virevoltait dans les airs tandis que la nuit tombait lentement sur National City. Elle faisait un dernier petit tour d'inspection avant de rejoindre son point de rendez-vous. La ville était calme, ce soir. A pleine vitesse, elle profita pleinement de ce moment, connaissant parfaitement l'amour des humains pour les airs, elle en mesurait sa « chance ». Sa cape tapa sur ses jambes, ses cheveux dansèrent sur ses épaules, elle aimait cela, voler et sentir cette délivrance dans chaque parcelle de son corps ! Laisser libre court à son imagination, ses pouvoirs, ses moindres désirs, là haut, rien ne lui était impossible. La violence du vent contre son visage apaisait les tourments de son coeur, à pleine puissance, cela tendait ses muscles, lui apportait un grand réconfort en ses temps incertains.

Soudain, sa montre sonna à deux reprises, cela signifiait la fin de son excursion, le retour à la réalité. A présent, elle vola jusqu'au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, sur son toit terrasse. Son devoir l'appelait, son engagement envers Lena surtout. Quelques jours auparavant, cette dernière l'avait « contacté » par le biais de Kara pour assurer la sécurité d'une de ses soirées mondaines. Elle souhaitait promouvoir son projet humanitaire auprès de ses collaborateurs. Enfin, elle allait la revoir, celle qui hante ses rêves, qui fait battre son coeur. Pendant le trajet, SuperGirl se rappela chaque détail de leur entrevue survenu deux semaines plutôt, frissonna au souvenir de son sourire, de la tendresse de son baiser.

Une fois à destination, elle survola la réception, trouvait étrange le peu de personne présentes à cette soirée pourtant si prisé par l'aristocratie de la ville. Elle repéra rapidement l'organisatrice et s'avança vers elle, lentement. De dos, cette dernière tenait un verre à la main, discutait avec un homme d'âge mûr. En stationnement au dessus de la terrasse, elle prit quelques secondes pour la détailler d'un regard brillant. Sa robe bleu océan épousait chacune de ses courbes, courrait le long de ses jambes et celle-ci s'ouvrait dans un magnifique décolleté, partant de ses épaules jusqu'à l'orée de ses reins. Cette robe semblait créer juste elle. Parfaite. Ses cheveux, noirs ébènes, tombaient en cascade sur ses épaule, laissaient entrevoir la peau de son dos, mis ainsi à nu. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de SuperGirl, son coeur rebondit dans sa poitrine en posant un pied à terre, silencieuse.

Coupée au milieu d'une phrase par un mouvement inhabituel de foule, Lena Luthors pivota sur elle-même. Elle pu, comme ses convives, découvrir avec joie la présence de l'héroïne de la ville. Inconsciemment, sa respiration se stoppa une fraction de seconde, simplement subjuguée par son charisme. Elle détailla avec précision le corps athlétique de celle-ci, ses muscles finement dessinés, ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant, ce regard emplit de confiance. Le rouge de sa jupe tranchait avec la blancheur de sa peau, sublimait ses jambes parfaitement ciselés. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Lena se ressaisit rapidement et s'avança vers son invité qui la fixait intensément.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel. »  
« Je serai toujours présente quand vous aurez besoin de moi ! »

SuperGirl fit un signe de main envers les autres convives puis se rapprocha un peu de leur hôte.

« Mais je suis un peu surprise… » Son regard balaya la terrasse. « Il y a peu de monde, c'est inhabituel, je suis en retard ? »

Lena sourit en coin face à sa perspicacité.

« Il est vrai que le cocktail est sur le point de se terminer, beaucoup sont déjà rentrés chez eux. »

SuperGirl passa une main dans ses cheveux quelques peu déstabilisé par cette réponse. Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de se positionner dans un coin de la terrasse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, songeuse. Les derniers invités partirent au bout d'une heure, rien à signaler, la soirée s'étant déroulée sans aucun problème. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas reparler, ayant simplement échangés des regards furtifs, contemplatifs ou parfois intense.

Tout du long, Lena se posait des questions sur son invité de marque. Elle savait sa préférence et pensait également à Kara qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas revu depuis leur rendez-vous, mais son corps réagissait à la présence de l'héroïne. Son coeur battait plus fort en sentant son regard, se laissait facilement distraire par son sourire et n'était pas insensible à sa prestance. Lena ne se comprenait pas, ayant les mêmes sensations au côté de la journaliste, les mêmes picotements au creux des reins. Tandis qu'elle remercia les serveurs pour leur prestations, d'autre frissons parcoururent sa peau à l'approche de SuperGirl dans son dos. Ces derniers quittèrent les lieux, laissant les deux femmes seules sur l'immense terrasse.

« Un dernier en tête à tête ? » Proposa-t-elle, deux verres de champagne en main.

SuperGirl sourit largement, ne retenant plus les battements de son coeur. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et l'entraina vers une table. Galante, confiante, sous la protection de son costume, elle avança une chaise aussitôt prise par son amie. Une fois assise en face, sous un ciel étoilé, sans nuage, où seul leur respirations saccadés troublait le silence de la nuit, elles échangèrent un regard intense en faisant tinté leur verre.

« Alors est-ce que j'étais en retard ? » Demanda de nouveau l'héroïne.  
« Je ne dirai pas cela… » Répondit Lena, mystérieuse en prenant une gorgée de champagne.  
« Disons plutôt que je suis pile à l'heure pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître ! »

Cette dernière offrit son plus beau sourire à Miss Luthor, tiraillé entre les différentes sensations que faisaient naître son amie autant dans son corps que dans sa tête. Pour éviter toute réponse ambiguë, elle enchaîna rapidement par une question sur le bon déroulement du cocktail. SuperGirl savait d'avance que lancer celle-ci sur le travail lui permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées confuses. Initiative à double tranchant toute de même car elle tombait toujours en admiration quand Lena parler de ses projets avec autant de passion. La discussion s'enchaîna rapidement sur un autre sujet, comme des amies, le tout teinté d'une rare alchimie. Suivant le thème, la conversation semblait houleuse, chacune campant sur ses positions, essayant par tous les moyens d'obtenir l'accord de l'autre mais assurément, elles finissaient par baisser les armes, un sourire sur les lèvres, le regard brillant. Les deux femmes prenaient plaisir à échanger leur point de vue, à trouver l'argument imparable, s'amuser surtout à chaque défi lancé.

De son côté, Lena sentit son coeur battre de plus en fort au cours de cette conversation, être challenger lui procurait un plaisir fou mais elle se perdait encore plus dans ses yeux azurs. Elle savait l'importance de l'instant, sa rareté, donc elle en profita pour observer attentivement, la douceur de son regard, le charme de son sourire, sa vivacité d'esprit. Des atouts de séduction qui lui rappelait étrangement Kara, plus elles conversait, plus la similitude lui sautait aux yeux. Cette déduction lui laissa une étrange sensation au fond de la gorge. Impossible. Lentement, des images de celle qu'elle aimait lui revint en mémoire et elle se sentit mal à l'aise, elle ne pouvait décemment pas être attirer par les deux femmes. Lena ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde pour se ressaisir tandis qu'elle observait SuperGirl simuler un de ses nombreux combat épique. A genoux, près de la table, cette dernière posa un pied sur cape, sans s'en rendre compte et soudain, en voulant se relever, elle s'écrasa au sol. La stupeur passait, les deux femmes rirent de bon coeur.

« Notre héroïne serait-elle maladroite ! » Articula difficilement Miss Luthor, une larme de joie roulant sur sa joue.  
« Moi dans toute ma splendeur ! » Répondit naturellement SuperGirl en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gênée.  
Cette phrase sonna étrangement au oreilles de Lena, comme si elle l'avait déjà entendu.

« Enfin, bref, heureusement que je n'ai pas fait ça pendant le combat ! » Rajouta-t-elle en se rasseyant de nouveau.  
« Oui, pour sûr ! »

Elles échangèrent un regard intense, un sourire gravés sur les lèvres puis la PDG de L-corp murmura dans un souffle.

« Vous me faites pensez à Kara… »  
« Ah bon ? » Répondit l'héroïne, totalement déstabilisée.  
« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, je trouve ! Vous devez être proche ! »  
« Non, pas tant que ça, je vous assure ! »  
« Si vous le dites, je vous crois sur parole. » S'exclama Lena dans un soupir, troublée.

Très mal à l'aise suite à cette remarque, SuperGirl se releva et annonça son départ, effectivement, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elles parlaient et la fraicheur de la nuit commençait à se faire sentir. Son amie se leva aussitôt et vint près d'elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Toutes deux, émues par l'instant, troublées par les émotions parcourant leurs corps.

Lena ne savait plus, près de cette femme, elle perdait tout contrôle, ne résonnait pas correctement. Elle s'enivra de son parfum, une dernière fois, se sentit en sécurité, apaisé. Elle releva la tête et descendit son regard sur ces fines lèvres, parfaitement dessinées, tentatrices. Le coeur battant la chamade, son esprit se déconnecta et elle se laissa simplement guidée par ses émotions dévastatrices. Lentement, elle se rapprocha, posa une main délicate sur la joue de l'héroïne, indiquant ses intentions prochaines. Cette dernière, prise par le moment, oublia son uniforme, oublia tout ce qu'il l'entourait, les risques inconsidérés. En plongeant dans son regard, embrumé par le désir, elle ne souhaitait être nulle par ailleurs que dans ses bras, que de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les aspirations de Kara se mêlèrent à ceux de l'héroïne, plus de distinction entre les deux personnalités, elle semblait être enfin entière. Plus de mensonge, juste elles, ensemble. Fébrilement, la respiration coupée, sa main remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à son cou, caressant sa peau pour la première fois. Son pouce découvrit la douceur de sa joue, elle se pinça légèrement la lèvre inférieure, hésitante, malgré son envie irrépressible. Elle plongea une dernière fois dans le regard noisette de Lena et s'avança lentement.

Enfin, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent dans un baiser timide, chacune savourant la découverte de sensation nouvelle. Envahie par la joie, son coeur explosant face à la douceur de ses lèvres pulpeuses, SuperGirl posa une main sur sa hanche et se rapprocha de la personne qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis leur premier regard. Sous le coup de ses émotions, Lena se colla totalement au corps de son héroïne, enveloppait par des bras puissants, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi bien auprès d'une personne. Lentement, elles approfondirent le baiser, s'amusèrent avec la langue de l'autre, dans un ballet sensuel, s'éloignant juste pour reprendre leur souffle. Ne pouvant se séparer d'elle, Kara reprit le baiser, ivre de sensation, ivre de sa belle. Elle savoura la délicatesse de la peau de sa nuque sous ses doigts, de son corps pressé contre le sien. Elle s'enivra de son parfum, de la douceur de ses lèvres, tandis que des frissons parcouraient son dos. Les bras de Lena entourèrent le cou de SuperGirl pour la rapproché toujours plus, pour intensifier ses émotions troublantes, puissante, qui faisait tant battre son coeur. Elle savoura l'agréable sensation d'être enfin à sa place, celle qu'elle cherchait en vain auprès de sa famille adoptive, auprès de conquête éphémère. Au creux de ses bras, son coeur vibrait en accords avec son esprit, son corps, plus rien ne comptait pour elle. L'essentiel se trouvait là. Elle rompit ce baiser passionnel et posa son front contre le sien.

Elles échangèrent un long regard, rempli d'émotions, de désir profondément refoulés. Chacune savait qu'aucun mot ne serait prononcés, qu'elles devaient se quittées, à contre coeur. Mais il était trop tôt pour décider de quoique se soit. Ce serait peut-être aussi la seule et unique fois qu'elles laisseraient parler leur sentiment réciproque. Avec un pincement au coeur, Lena respira à plein poumons le parfum si sucré de son héroïne, déposa un nouveau baiser, plus léger. Et soudain, dans un courant d'air puissant, SuperGirl s'évanoui dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle se retrouvait seule sur cette immense terrasse, le froid engourdit ses muscles et son coeur. Dans un geste désespéré, ses bras l'enveloppèrent et son regard se porta au loin dans le ciel. Elle soupira tristement, rien n'avait été calculé, elle ne pensait pas ressentir tel émotion en sa présence.

« Kara… » Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, ces dernières portant encore les traces d'une certaine trahison.

Perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, SuperGirl usa de toute ses forces pour évacuer son angoisse, des larmes brouillant sa vue.

* * *

Au petit matin, quand les premiers rayons de soleil dissipèrent le voile sombre de la nuit, Kara pénétra dans son appartement par la fenêtre. Elle la referma violemment avant de glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'au sol, encore essoufflée. Cette dernière avait volé durant des heures, fit plusieurs fois le tour de la Terre, juste pour se changer les idées, essayait en vain de calmer ce vent de panique parcourant ses veines. Cette soirée, ce baiser représentait tant de chose à ses yeux, un tourbillon d'émotion difficile à contrôler, à analyser pour prendre la bonne décision. Elle se sentait perdu, presque effrayé par l'avenir. Elle savait le choix qui s'offrait à elle, il engendrera de terrible épreuve autant pour son coeur que son esprit. A ce rythme, elle risquait même de perdre la raison.

Kara replia ses jambes sur sa poitrine et d'autre larmes coulèrent sur son visage, déjà marqué par une nuit sans repos. Elle aimait cette femme, à l'infini, de toute son âme… Mais comment une cryptonienne pourrait la rendre heureuse, quel avenir pour elles ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas une simple humaine ! Juste Kara ! La dure vérité provoqua un soubresaut plus puissant et son souffle se coupa quelques secondes. Son corps tremblait sous l'intensité de ses émotions, des frissons d'effroi parcouraient son dos tant ses pensées la plonger dans une profonde confusion. Comment lui révéler son secret sans la mettre en danger, contre qui ou quoi devra-t-elle se battre pour assumer ses sentiments ? Ses amis la mettrait surement en garde, son cousin lui parlerait de son passé houleux avec Lex Luthor et que dirait sa soeur, changerait-elle d'avis à son propos ?

Perdue dans ce fourbi, de magnifique image de la veille lui vinrent en mémoire, comme pour lui rappeler la sincérité du regard de Lena, la douceur de sa peau, ses gestes emplis de tendresse. Mais qui aimait-elle ? Kara, la timide journaliste au coeur tendre ou l'héroïne de National City, forte et protectrice ? Mais qui était-elle réellement, hormis une petite orpheline totalement désemparée. Kara ne savait plus. Malgré sa peur, son angoisse grandissante, elle souhaitait tant pouvoir lui faire confiance…

Durant une heure, Kara resta dans cette position, prostré, paralysé par son imaginaire. La crise de larme fini, elle se releva difficilement, les muscles encore douloureux par sa nuit d'exercice. Elle n'ira pas travailler aujourd'hui et informa rapidement sa patronne par un message. Tel un zombie, en trainant les pieds, elle fit un détour par la cuisine pour un sandwich revigorant puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le téléphone toujours en main, elle envoya un second message à sa soeur, le coeur lourd…

 _« Je l'ai embrassé en tant que SuperGirl, je ne sais plus quoi faire, dis-moi que tu seras toujours là ? »_

Elle fini son sandwich, sans quitter son portable des yeux, ternis par la douleur. Rien. Un profond soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, elle s'allongea, relu tous les messages échangés avec Lena. Cette dernière recherché Kara à travers leur conversation, pas l'héroïne, la décision était prise… Puis elle s'endormi, épuisée, l'inquiétude emprisonnant son coeur.

Soudain, un bruit à la porte d'entrée, tira la journaliste de son sommeil agité. Elle fronça les sourcils, son regard balaya son appartement. Un autre bruit. Elle se leva immédiatement, attacha brièvement ses cheveux, mis ses lunettes avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

« Kara ! C'est moi ! »

Cette dernière resta interdite en entendant cette voix. Lena.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, ouvrez, il faut que je vous parle. »

A nouveau, un vent de panique fit trembler tout son corps, déboussolée, elle mis ses mains sur son visage. Que devait-elle faire ?  
Elle entendit un murmure derrière la porte et utilisa son ouïe fine pour comprendre ses quelques mots.

« Kara, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de te voir… De te parler… Je ne veux pas vivre dans le mensonge… »

Le coeur de l'intéressé rebondit à plusieurs reprises sur ses mots, prononcés avec tant de douceur, de tristesse aussi. Elle était passé également au tutoiement, rendant cette détresse encore plus personnelle. Silencieusement, en proie à des sentiments contradictoire, les yeux fermés, elle colla son front à la porte et posa sa main à plat dessus.

De l'autre côté du bois, dans un couloir baignait par la lueur du matin, seule, Lena observa cette porte qui restait désespérément fermé. Le regard voilait par les larmes, elle mit sa main également. Elle repassa en revu cette fabuleuse soirée et sa descente aux enfers, une fois enfermée dans sa chambre. Toute la nuit, la PDG avait réfléchi à une solution, avait tenté de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Malgré ses efforts, à voix haute en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, à l'écrit dans une joli lettre, en vain. A plusieurs reprises, les émotions trop intenses avaient eu raison de ses réflexions, les larmes accompagnant ses doutes. Elle, si forte, blindé depuis de longues années, semblait si faible face à cette situation. Lena le supportait à peine mais elle voulait essayer une dernière fois. Faire Confiance. Elle le souhaitait de plus profond de son âme, le rappel de ce baiser intense, lui donnait la force de baisser les armes, de tenter d'ouvrir son coeur totalement à SuperGirl. Mais, il lui était impossible de cacher la vérité à Kara, elle tenait à ce petit bout de femme, l'avait convoité secrètement. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Cette décision lui déchirait le coeur.

« Kara. Je t'en prie, ouvre… »

Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à voir la porte s'ouvrir. Enfin, elles se retrouvèrent face à face, chacune tenta de faire bonne figure malgré une certaine amertume au fond de la gorge. La journaliste l'invita à entrer d'un signe de main et prépara deux café serré en silence. Lena respira profondément en la détaillant du regard puis se lança d'une voix timide, inhabituelle chez elle.

« Excuses-moi de débarquer à l'improviste, j'ai appelé un peu plus tôt Melle Grant qui m'as dit que tu étais malade… »  
« Effectivement, je ne me sens pas très bien aujourd'hui. » Répondit Kara, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

Lena afficha une petite moue, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Certes, le but premier de sa visite était tout autre mais en observant son visage fatigué, oui, elle se faisait du soucis également pour son amie.

« Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs messages ce matin, sans réponse… J'ai préféré me déplacer ! »

Des textos ? C'était bien la première fois que son ouïe fine lui jouait des tours. Celle-ci se réjouie tout de même à ses mots, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens en essayant de trouver une once de mensonge, mais elle semblait sincère. La journaliste pu constater également que celle-ci venait de passer une mauvaise nuit. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se pomponner comme à son d'habitude, ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval soulignaient un visage sans maquillage. Sa tenue basique marquait aussi une certaine négligence de sa part en ce matin compliqué pour toutes les deux.

« Ah bon ? Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi sur le sofa ! »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! »

Le café servit sur la table basse, les deux jeunes femmes s'observaient dans un silence lourd de sens, chacune souhaitant parler sans oser en assumer les mots. Elles savaient l'importance de la discussion, trop tôt certes mais aucune d'elles voulaient vivre dans le mensonge, même si cela engendrerait de la souffrance.  
Fébrile, Kara but une gorgée du liquide bouillant puis reporta son attention sur son amie.

« Alors, tu voulais me parler ? »  
« Oui… »

Une nouvelle fois, Lena soupira et réchauffa ses mains autour de la tasse. Courage.

« Je voulais te parler de nous… Du début de notre relation… »  
« Je sais que j'aurais dû venir te voir depuis l'interview ! »  
« Laisses-moi finir s'il te plait ! »

La journaliste resta interdite sur cet ordre, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en sentant sa gorge s'assécher dangereusement. Elle, aussi, devait parler de ses sentiments mais elle se ravisa en voyant le trouble dans ses yeux noisettes.

« Prendre notre temps pour se découvrir me plaisait aussi, rassures-toi, mais… » Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses pensées. « Il y a eu… Comment dire… »

Lena bafouilla de longues minutes en essayant d'expliquer la situation. Elle se massa régulièrement la nuque, anxieuse à chaque mot prononcé. Elle voulait tellement lui faire comprendre son attirance envers elle, ne souhaitait pas la blesser mais aussi assumer son erreur et sa décision concernant SuperGirl. Elle se reprit plusieurs fois en ébauchant des débuts de phrases sans les terminer. Puis, ce fut au prix de beaucoup d'effort qu'elle déclara d'une traite :

« Je t'apprécie énormément, tu comptes à mes yeux, plus qu'une simple amie mais… Je ne veux pas te mentir, ni te faire souffrir… J'ai toujours été franche avec toi et hier soir, avec SuperGirl, nous nous sommes embrassées… Et je veux essayer de construire quelques choses avec elle ! »

Enfin, elle était parvenue à le dire, en quelques mots, elle se délesta d'un poids sur ses épaules. Elle releva un regard voilé de larme sur la journaliste, se sentant terriblement mal. Cette dernière ouvrit simplement la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, estomaqué par la révélation. Cette phrase ébranla tous ses pronostics, ses certitudes. Elle baissa les yeux, tenta de réfléchir au mieux puis prononça d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu la préfère à moi ? »  
« Je ne peux rien affirmer… Je suis désolé Kara… »

Lena ne parvenait pas à être plus précise, la confusion prenant le pas sur ses résolutions. Face à elle, tout ceci devenait plus ardu et difficile à assumer pour son coeur qui se perdait dans un dédale d'émotion.  
La journaliste releva la tête dans la direction de son amie et vit une larme s'évanouir sur l'arête de sa mâchoire.

« As-tu pensé à l'avenir ? Au danger d'être à ses côtés ? A ta famille ? » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, comme inerte. « A moi ? »  
« Je ne fais que penser à toi et au mal que je te fais ! Pour le reste, ça sera sûrement compliqué, peut-être ne veut-elle même pas de moi mais j'en pris le risque ! »  
« Le risque de nous perdre toute les deux ! »  
« Oui ! »

Lena se leva d'un bond du canapé, de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette conversation. Elle devait s'éloigner de son amie, pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ceci, elle faisait preuve d'une sacré indécence et devait y mettre un terme. Maintenant.

« Excuses-moi, il faut que je parte. »

Ce geste sortit Kara de sa catharsis et elle attrapa son bras avant que celle-ci ne franchisse la porte de son appartement.

« Je dois te parler également, reste ! »  
« Mais… »

La PDG tenta de s'extraire de son emprise, en vain.

« Tu ne peux pas venir chez moi, me balancer ta vérité ! » Kara sentait son coeur au bord de l'explosion. « Et t'enfuir, sans m'écouter. »

Lena plongea son regard dans le sien et vit une grande détermination. Elle se tourna totalement vers son amie, prête pour les reproches.

« Je ne sais même pas si tu es capable d'entendre ce que je vais te dire. Mais sache que j'aimerais être auprès de toi… Sans aucun mensonge ! »

A son tour, Kara n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour expliquer la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela surtout après sa révélation. Elle risquait de la perdre définitivement. Lena l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, dans son intégralité.

« De quel mensonge, parles-tu ? Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, on doit arrêter cette discussion ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir ! »  
« Bien au contraire, tu as eu raison ! »

La journaliste gardait sa main sur son bras fragile, la maintenant fermement sans user de force. Son estomac se tordait sous la tension qui vibrait dans son corps et des frissons reprirent leurs courses sur sa peau en sentant la sienne sous ses doigts. Elle esquissa, malgré elle, un léger sourire. Son coeur pouvait enfin se libérer de la peur, des doutes. Tout devenait clair, à présent.

« Et si je te disais que SuperGirl voudrais de toi ! A le même souhait ! »  
« J'aurais l'indécence de te demander, si vous en avez déjà parlé et que cela expliquerai ta fatigue… » Murmura Lena, les dents serrés, la poitrine comprimé par les émotions.  
« J'avais tellement peur que tu me repousses, que tu ne me choisisse pas. »  
« Je ne comprends pas. »

Face à sa confusion, à court d'argument, l'héroïne retira ses lunettes, défit sa queue de cheval et tenta de faire passer un message en plantant son regard azur dans le sien. Lena fronça à plusieurs reprises les sourcils, incertaine. Elle venait de suivre attentivement chacun de ses gestes et cela la plongea dans la plus grande incompréhension. Elle déglutit difficilement sous le choc de ses émotions. Sans trop s'en apercevoir, elle senti ce parfum si particulier lui chatouiller les narines, la détendre sommairement, il exerçait un certain pouvoir sur elle. Puis lentement, Lena senti les doigts de son amie glissait sur sa joue tendrement, ce mouvement électrisa sa peau, fit rebondir son coeur. Comme hypnotisé par la caresse, par ce regard intense et malgré l'envie de s'enfuir, elle resta interdite, attentive à chaque sensation traversant son corps. Elle avait la drôle impression que son esprit lui jouait des tours, face à elle se trouvait Kara, physiquement parlant, mais ses gestes, son sourire, ce magnétisme ne lui appartenait pas, elle ne la reconnais plus…

SuperGirl glissa ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, remonta jusqu'à sa nuque tandis que son autre main se posa sur sa hanche, comme elle l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Son regard oscilla entre sa bouche et ses yeux, comme une demande implicite. Elle souhaitait tellement pouvoir regoûter à la saveur de ses lèvres, elle rêvait de toucher à nouveau au fruit dé et non survivre. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les questions, pour l'avenir, elle avait choisi de lui montrer son vrai visage, de faire parler son coeur, d'arrêter de réfléchir. Il était tant de se lancer, de prendre son courage à deux mains. Tandis que Kara desserrait son emprise pour la transformer en une enveloppe protectrice, elle s'approcha délicatement de ses lèvres, le coeur battant la chamade.

Malgré son incertitude, Lena se laissa bercer par les picotements d'excitation tourbillonnant dans son corps, elle percevait les mêmes sensations que quelques heures auparavant. Dans un geste d'une grande tendresse, elle sentit les lèvres de son amie se poser sur les siennes et sa respiration se stoppa une fraction de seconde, électrisé par ce contact. Aussitôt, baissant les armes, elle rendit le baiser plus profond, passionnel en redécouvrant sa douceur, son goût légèrement sucrés. Ses bras encerclèrent le cou de la journaliste et sa main se faufila dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Au milieu du salon, le sac à main de Lena à leurs pieds, elles s'embrassèrent longuement, savourant avec plaisir ce baiser, cette tendre étreinte. Elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proche, aussi bien en accord avec l'autre qu'avec leur propre sentiment. Elles se séparaient de temps à autre pour échanger des regards tantôt joueurs, toujours chargés d'émotions. Les gestes étaient plus simple que les mots. Dans un désir de protection, SuperGirl posa un léger baiser sur le front de Lena. Cette dernière, avide de tendresse, n'opposa aucune résistance, elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise, se sentant parfaitement à sa place. Elle venait de comprendre. Puis, elle releva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle y découvrit un océan d'amour, émue, un sourire illumina son visage.

« SuperGirl… »

Kara sourit largement, elle acquiesça légèrement de la tête avant de l'enfouir dans son cou et de resserrer son étreinte, tout simplement heureuse. Dans un second soupir d'apaisement, Lena se blottit dans ses bras puissant. Elle compris pourquoi, elle avait tant de mal à accepter ses sentiments vise à vis de Kara, de SuperGirl, pourquoi son coeur balançait entre ses deux personnes. Elles ne faisait qu'un, tout simplement et tout devenait clair pour elle. Dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre, chacune profita de l'instant, elles savaient qu'une longue discussion les attendaient, mais à présents, la communication se fera sans barrière, avec aucun mensonge, ni sous-entendu, car elles savaient que leur sentiments étaient réciproques.

Un peu plus loin, sur la table basse du salon, le téléphone portable de Kara sonna pour un rappel des messages en attente, au milieux de ceux de Lena, un se distinguait par son expéditeur.

 _« Je serais toujours là pour toi, petite soeur ! N'en doute jamais. »_

Fin.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! N'hésitez à me faire part de votre ressenti ! A bientôt pour d'autre aventure !**

 **Kael'**


End file.
